Hisao
Appearance Personality Hisao always looks genuinely happy. He always has a smile on his face and looks happy to be around others and talk to him. However, his inner self is rather melancholic and dark. He is incredibly serious. He may act goofy on the side and occasionally, but during missions and usually, he has a strong work ethic and is incredibly ambitious. He'd be diagnosed as depressed if he ever showed his true self. He likes to help people, though. He has a good heart, but doesn't have a whole lot of trust in people. He doesn't fully believe in this ninja ranking and academy system due to how poorly he was treated as a child in the village. He also might be bi-polar, which might add to why he is depressed. He tends to have two sides to himself: a misbehaving delinquent, and a good hearted boy. The delinquent doesn't come out as much due to the meds, but when he was a kid at the orphanage, he acted out a lot more. He can be friendly, but he will rarely start a conversation with you unless he has already met you or likes you. Background Hisao, for all intensive purposes, has no family. That's why he has no last name. He was abandoned on the stoop of an orphanage. They took him in like they do with all abandoned kids. And he simply grew up there, but no family ever adopted him. He watched as orphan after orphan got adopted except for him. Of course, families looked to adopt him too, but the orphans would always report that he has misbehaved in their care. They were obligated too. He'd also have incidents where his bi-polar disease would flare up during a meeting and cause opinions to change drastically. Besides that, none of the other orphans really liked Hisao; he never really tried to befriend them anyway. He always got teased by the kids who weren't orphans, that had families. There were never a lot of oprhans around town. He was a select few. The administors at the orphanage didn't really do anything about it nor did the parents of the kids. It's probably what caused his second side to act out and be a delinquent, to get attention. Eventually, Hisao grew old enough to leave the orphanage if he wanted to by joining the Academy. Seeing that he would never get adopted, he took the opportunity to become a ninja and serve the village. They gave him a home to live in that he still has to this day. Even in the academy, he didn't make friends. However, he always acted happy like he does now. Combat Style Hisao always focused on the medical ninjutsu in the Academy, wanting to support his teammates instead of dealing out damage. Nowadays, he has buffed up and taken on a more offensive role with his martial arts style of fighting. However, he is still more of a low damage player. He'll fight off the little guys in the background while healing struck down squadmates. He'll also heal himself while in battle against an enemy. Stats Body Stats Technique Stats Items Kunai (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron. Shuriken (∞): A standard ninja throwing tool made from Iron.